Advice Column
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: Sonny and Chad work on an advice column for a magazine. Channy!


Hey! It's Sugar-rush4eva! So…I've been having writers block for my Sonny in wonderland story so I decided to take a break and write this story bout Sonny and Chad giving advice on the advice columns.

Disclaimer: I do own Sonny with a Chance

* * *

_Dear Sonny and Chad,_

_My boyfriend Randy cheated on me again! He's inconsiderate, bossy, constantly stares at other girls and he acts like a jerk around his friends! What should I do?_

_Sincerely Megan_

Dear Megan

Dump him.

Dump him hard! Make him regret he ever cheated on you! What a jerk! You can do so much better than him, I wish you the best of luck.

Love, Sonny

To Meagan

First of all, seriously Sonny? You girls need to chill, he's a dude. Of course he wants a little freedom once in a while, no need to dump him. What you should do is apologize to your boyfriend and tell him you're cool with him.

From the greatest actor of our generation

_Dear Chad and Sonny,_

_The homecoming dance is coming up and my crush hasn't asked me yet. A few other guys asked me but, I turned them down. I mean I really want him to ask me. Am I being to insecure?_

_Sincerely, Stacy_

Dear Stacy,

I know how you feel; proms don't always turn out the way you like. Anyways, instead of waiting for him to ask you, why don't you ask him? I bet he'd say yes! Just remember never give up!

Love, Sonny

To Stacy,

Okay, I'll be blunt; if he didn't ask you chances are, he doesn't wanna go with you. My advice would be that you grab a random guy while he's still desperate. That way at least you'll have a date to the prom.

From Chad

_Dear Sonny and Chad,_

_I made the cheerleading squad, but my best friend since kindergarten didn't. And she didn't say anything but I mean I can tell she's kinda upset. She probably really wants me to quit. But I love being a cheerleader, what do I do?_

_Sincerely, Ashley_

Dear Ashley

Pressure from your friends are the worst. I think you should talk to your friend and work things out. Maybe you could help her practice her cheers and you'll both be on the squad next year! You don't wanna lose a perfectly good friend. Always think on the bright side.

Love, Sonny

To, Ashly (Is that how you spell your name?)

Anyway to be perfectly honest, screw your friend she's just jealous of you. I'll make this brief, tell your friend to do something with her life instead of moping around trying to make you quit.

From Chad

_Dear Sonny and Chad,_

_I'm running out of places to shop! Do you guys know any stores nearby that I can get a strawberry colored tank top with a beige mini skirt? Please help me!_

_Sincerely, Natasha_

Dear Natasha,

I went to a really cool dress shop just yesterday, they sell skinny jeans, tank tops and T-shirts. I suggest you check it out. It's called Mariposa. Glad I could help.

Love, Sonny

To Natasha

…No comment

Chad

_To Chad and Sonny,_

_Hey, so my girlfriend's been bugging me about how inconsiderate I was and how I should be more romantic and it's killing me! I promised we'd get together and have some dinner, anyway I could fake something?_

_From, Randy_

To Randy

Oh my gosh! You're the guy who cheated on Megan! You should be ashamed of yourself, and right now I don't really like you. Id she's willing to give you a second chance then at least use it wisely! Be yourself! You can't fake anything in an honest relationship. Trust is the best policy.

Love, Sonny

To Randy,

First off I'd like to say congratulations on getting yourself a second chance. I gotta hand it to you, that girl seemed pretty steamed last time. How'd you do it? Yah, and sorry for that pointless ramble Sonny put up she just doesn't know when to quit. Back to the point, if she a wants soft, sweet hopeless romantic, she'll get one. Ever consider taking up acting lessons?

From Chad

_Dear Sonny and Chad,_

_The thing is, I like this guy. But he's sort of in the popular group and I'm just average. We fight all the time and I can't help but hate him at the same time. His friends are jerks and he treats my friends like garbage. He's always looking down at us, but I can't help but like him. What do I do?_

Sincerely Kitty

To Kitty,

Okay so today I'm going to start the advice, have you heard of Romeo and Juliet? Yah, they ended up dead. That's what you get when you fall in love with someone you're not supposed to be with. He's probably trying to do the same, so my advice? Give up.

From Chad

To Chad and Kitty

That's it Chad! You won't ever understand how it feels to be in love! I'm sick and tired of you giving these poor teens horrible advice! Have you read the romance novels? These two are meant to be together! Now kitty, I suggest you tell this boy how you feel.

To Sonny and Kitty,

Ok, Kitty you do not wanna do that! I know how guys think; they hate it when girls talk about their feelings. And Sonny, lay off! Their teens, sometimes they have to do things their own way. Kitty, have you ever thought that maybe the guy feels the same, but he just doesn't wanna admit it cuz he likes the relationship you two have? Maybe he just doesn't wanna have to risk your relationship cuz he cares.

Chad

Dear Kitty and Chad,

Kitty I think you should go for it. Chad I understand where you're coming from, but relationship is all about survival if the guy doesn't ask the girl, he's missing his one chance of being with her.

Love, Sonny

Dear Sonny

Wanna go out with me?

Love Chad

Dear Chad,

Sure.

Love, Sonny

* * *

YEP, very cheesy. Anyway REVIEW!


End file.
